My True Love
by Rose Duchess
Summary: ShikaIno small stories.
1. Him

**Here is my submission for ShikaIno week that I saw on tumblr. Each chapter will correspond with the prompt for the week. I hope that you enjoy it. I apologize for it being so late, but I had issues with my computer and it took me a while to get it settled.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

 **Him (Ino's POV)**

Shikamaru Nara was always lazy, no question about it. But there was always something about him that left me wanting to figure him out. He was always one of the smartest shinobi I know who is our age. Aside from his high intelligence, he has always frustrated me with his laziness, his smart comments to annoy me and his attitude towards some missions we had when we were Genin. But since we grew up together, I've known him since we were little. I don't mean to brag but aside from Chouji, I believe that I know him better than anyone else. Lately, however, I've been having these new feelings for him and they seem to be getting stronger every day. It seems that no matter how hard I try to suppress them, they come back stronger and I can't do anything to stop them. So now it just confused me even more that I felt this way towards him. It wasn't until his birthday that I figured out how I really felt about him.

 **Shikamaru's Birthday (Normal POV)**

Shikamaru and Ino were out to celebrate their birthdays at Ino's insistence. Chouji would have come along with them but when they went to go pick him up however...

"Chouji, you have the flu?" Ino asked worriedly.

When Chouji opened the door to them, he looked horrible. His eyes were watery, his skin, a sickly pale color and his nose was red.

Chouji nodded his head and replied, "Yeah, I'm sorry I can't come with you guys to eat. But I have both of your presents so here."

He handed them two wrapped parcels, one with purple wrapping paper with light purple polka dots was for Ino, while the other had green with blue stripes for Shikamaru.

Then Chouji said, "You just go along without me and celebrate without me. I'll be fibe."

Ino let out a laugh and replied, "I hope so, now off to bed with you."

In reality, she was a little nervous because they usually celebrated their birthdays together with friends and family. But a lot of their friends had other clean-up projects to do for the village after Pain's attack and their parents were helping with other matters. Their parents suggested that just she, Shikamaru and Chouji celebrate together at a different restaurant but Chouji has the flu, so it's just them alone. Apparently, she was really lost in her thoughts because Shikamaru called out to her.

"Ino, are you okay?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino snapped out of her thoughts and then replied, "I'm fine, I just had a lot on my mind. I mean there is still a lot rebuilding to do."

Shikamaru nodded and said, "Yeah, Pain had nearly decimated the whole village and a lot of people were initially killed. It's unbelievable that they were all revived."

"Yes, it was thanks to Naruto that Pain was defeated," Ino commented.

Then she added, "I was really worried about you..."

Ino glanced at him and she saw that he had a look of surprise on his face and she heard him ask, "You were?"

Ino nodded her head and then said, "Yes I was, and I'm glad that you only had a broken leg."

She looked away with her face blushing waiting for him to say something, anything, so it would feel less awkward.

Until he finally replied, "I was worried about you too."

Ino looked up at him and saw him glance away for a minute but then looked down at her as well. And it might have been her imagination but she could have sworn that his face was blushing. Ino smiled up at him and thought, _"He looks cute when he is embarrassed."_

But she asked instead, "Really?"

Shikamaru replied, "Yes, and I'm glad that weren't hurt at all."

"Thank you, Shika," Ino said to him.

She saw him nod his head and they continued to walk through the village. Until she asked, "Where do you think we should go to eat?"

Shikamaru thought for a minute before answering, "Does sushi sound okay to you?"

Ino nodded and then they went to one sushi place that had been rebuilt. There were a few people there so it wasn't too crowded. They were able sit at a booth that was right beside a window. They had ordered their food and the silence between them was comfortable and then they started to talk about different events around the village. Every now and then when they ate their sushi, Ino would glance up at him across the table, taking in his features.

 _"I have to admit, he is handsome in his own way,"_ Ino thought.

His narrow brown eyes always gave her the impression that he could tell right away if someone is lying. But she also knows that they can be calm and warm when relaxed. His black hair was always in a spiky ponytail that seemed to defy gravity. Though she often wondered what his hair would look like if it was down. She had seen him shirtless a few times after they trained on hot days and she always can't help herself from staring at his lean abs. And in some rare instances, he would reveal a genuine smile. Not his usual cocky smirks but a real smile that would reach his eyes. And it seemed that she was the only one to see his real smile when they were kids and a few times in later years. In other words, he is good-looking, something she acknowledged a few times to herself but never admitted to others and especially not to him.

Apparently, she had been staring too long, because she had to be snapped out of her thoughts by him again.

"Ino, are you sure you're okay?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino then answered somewhat hastily, "Yes, I'm fine, really. Now what were you saying before?"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at that and explained, "I didn't say anything, Ino."

Now Ino was stuck, she didn't know how she would explain herself to him. In embarrassment, her cheeks turned pink and it caused Shikamaru to ask again, "Are you sure you're okay, Ino? Your face is red."

He brought his hand across the table and put it on her forehead and asked, "Did you catch Chouji's flu?"

To save herself from further embarrassment, she pulled his hand away and answered, "I'm okay, really. I was just thinking of something else. But thank you for your concern."

Shikamaru continued to look skeptical but then he shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his sushi. Ino silently let out a sigh of relief and then finished her own plate.

After a little while, Ino said playfully, "I think now is the time for you to open your presents, Shika."

Shikamaru chuckled a little bit but he started to open Chouji's present first. Since they celebrate their birthdays together, they made up a tradition that they open each other's presents close to midnight so that they won't exactly share one day for both of them. It seemed a little weird to their parents and friends but it was Ino's idea when they both turned seven years old. And Shikamaru didn't really mind or maybe he didn't care too much, she didn't know.

Shikamaru opened Chouji's present first and in the small parcel was surprisingly a large wad of ryo. Then Ino told him to read the note inside it and Shikamaru complied by pulling out the small note and read aloud,

 _Shikamaru,_

 _Since you had covered a lot of my meals when we eat together at Yakiniku Q, I decided to return the money I owe you. So I did extra side missions to be paid so I can repay you. The amount there is at least twelve meals worth. Since you don't like a lot of things on your birthday, you could use that money for anything that you may want._

 _Happy Birthday, Shikamaru!_

 _Chouji_

Ino commented playfully, "It's about time that he paid you back."

The she asked him, "What did you receive from your parents?"

Shikamaru nodded and then he put some money back into his wallet and left some out to pay for the bill for their meals. Then he answered, "A new shogi board game, since our original one was destroyed in the attack."

Then Shikamaru said to her, "Your turn Ino, you have to open yours."

Ino then brought Chouji's present out and proceeded to unwrap it. In the box, she gasped as she saw a small handheld mirror that looked ornate and had delicate designs on the back of it.

"Wow, this looks really nice," Ino looked at the mirror and it was the right size to see her whole face and she loved how the mirror looked. She read the note from Chouji and it said that he found this mirror in one of his other missions and thought she'd like it.

Then later they left the restaurant and started to walk around a little more and they didn't realize how late it was and it was a quarter to midnight. Then Ino felt Shikamaru grip onto her hand and then pulled her with him.

Confused, Ino inquired, "Where are you taking me Shika?"

He answered cryptically, "You'll see."

She continued to follow him until he led her into the forest outside of the gates. He seemed to know where he was going since she surprisingly has never been to this part of the forest. Then he led her into a small crevice hidden behind a few bushes and ivy in a rock wall. She looked a little wary but she knew that she can trust Shikamaru. So he led her into a small cave and since it was dark he came with a small glow stick and led her through the cave.

She heard him say to her, "When we get to the other end of this cave, close your eyes before we get out."

"Why?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru looked back at her and explained, "It's a surprise."

She simply nodded in understanding and continued to follow him through the cave. When she saw the exit out of the cave she heard him say, "Close your eyes, Ino."

Ino closed her eyes like she was told and then she felt his hands being placed on her shoulders and then he slowly walked her out of the cave. She felt the light of the moon through her eyelids and then asked, "Can I open my eyes now?"

He answered, "Sure, open them."

She opened them and then gasped because what she saw was a beautiful field of wildflowers surrounding a lake that is perfectly clear with the moonlight reflecting off of the surface.

Ino smiled and then turned back to him and asked, "How did you find this place?"

He shrugged his shoulders and then answered, "I was just looking for some place to be by myself and I stumbled upon it in the forest."

"But why show it to me?" Ino asked.

"Because I wanted to and I thought that it could be a secret place for both of us…" Shikamaru trailed off.

Even in the moonlight, she could tell that he was blushing and she smiled widely. Then she walked up to him and hugged him tightly with her arms around his neck. She felt him flinch for a minute but then he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you for sharing your secret place with me," Ino whispered.

She pulled away from him and then saw that he gave a half-smile and replied, "Your welcome."

Then Ino said, "Shikamaru, now you have to open my present before it gets past midnight."

Shikamaru nodded and then brought out a small present that Ino gave him earlier and then he slowly opened it. After he tore the paper off the box, he opened the lid of a blue velvet box and revealed a silver pendant that had looked like the Nara symbol on a silver chain.

Ino explained, "I thought that it would look nice on you and you can hide it under your shirt if you don't want to show it to others."

Shikamaru then smiled down at her and then said, "Thank you, Ino. I really like it."

Then he put the box and paper in his pocket and then put the chain around his neck and fastened it. The pendant caught the light of the moon and it reflected the light, making it seem to light up against his black sweater.

Ino smiled in contentment and then said, "Happy Birthday, Shika!" Then she brought out her present that she received from him earlier.

But she waited for a minute until Shikamaru said, "Happy Birthday, Ino."

She started tearing the paper off of it slowly, because she was anticipating what it could be.

She stared at the box for a minute before she opened the purple velvet box. Then she gasped at what was inside it when she saw it. She saw that it was a silver locket with sapphires on the front of it and matching sapphire earrings. She looked at them in awe and then smiled at him and then she hugged him tightly once again.

She whispered in his ear, "Thank you so much, Shika. They're beautiful."

After putting the paper away, she brought out the locket and then she felt Shikamaru take the locket out of her hands.

"Allow me, Ino," Shikamaru whispered.

Ino nodded while she brushed her hair away from her neck and then she felt his hands brush the skin of the back of her neck. For an unknown reason, she shivered but not in a bad way.

Then she heard him whisper again, "Look inside the locket."

Ino then opened it to reveal an old picture of them when they were little kids on one side and then another one of them that had been taken when they turned fifteen. Now they were both seventeen and she smiled at all of the memories of their birthdays, always celebrating together.

Then she heard him speak again, "I have one more thing to say."

She felt her head being tilted up, she looked up at his eyes and she wondered, _"When did he get so tall?"_

He leaned down to where he his lips were a mere inch from hers, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

He whispered, "I love you, Ino."

She was speechless; she couldn't think of what to say when suddenly his lips were on hers and had caused her to stiffen. But then she had melted into the kiss and returned it with as much passion as he was. When air was needed, they pulled away from each other and gazed at each other with half-lidded eyes.

Ino suddenly smiled because she was unbelievably happy, because she finally figured out why she felt the way she did when she was around him.

She whispered breathlessly, "I love you too, Shika."

She saw him looked surprised but then his lips turned up into one of his genuine smiles that she loves to see. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down for another kiss, both of them smiling together.

Then Ino thought, _"Best birthday, ever."_

 **I hope that you like this first part for ShikaIno week. The next submission will be Her. Please feel free to leave a review.**


	2. Her

**Here is Shikamaru's POV on the first story about Ino for her birthday. I hope that you like his point of view on their birthdays. Again, I apologize that they are not on the correct days. I hope to catch up soon. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

 **Her (Shikamaru's POV)**

Ino Yamanaka, only one of the most troublesome women I have ever met. Even if she is troublesome to me sometimes, I can't help but feel that she is this puzzle that I want to solve. I know that she had been loud and always had been screeching orders to me and Chouji when we were Genin, most of the time, I can tune her out. But despite that, I know that I can trust her with my life if needed. She was someone, besides Chouji that I grew up with since our fathers were in a team together. But lately, my feelings towards her seemed to change when I was first promoted to Chūnin. She had helped comfort me when I had told her of my failure in my first mission as leader. I had started to cry again, but she had surprised me by hugging me tightly and let me cry. After that, I had these feelings for her that continued to grow until I realized, I was in love with her. I knew that I couldn't keep these feelings inside from her for much longer. So, I had decided to tell her how I feel past midnight on her birthday.

 **Shikamaru's Birthday**

He was walking with Ino, going towards Chouji's house but he didn't expect what he would find when the door opened.

"Chouji, you have the flu?" He heard Ino ask in worry.

Chouji looked horrible, his eyes were watery, his skin, a sickly pale color and his nose was red.

Chouji nodded his head and replied, "Yeah, I'm sorry I can't come with you guys to eat. But I have both of your presents so here."

He handed them two wrapped parcels, one had green wrapping paper with blue stripes for Shikamaru, while the other was handed to Ino with purple paper and light purple polka dots.

Then Chouji said, "You just go along without me and celebrate without me. I'll be fibe."

Shikamaru chuckled and Ino let out a laugh and replied, "I hope so, now off to bed with you."

Ino didn't notice but before they left Chouji's front door, Chouji had mouthed to Shikamaru, _"Good luck."_

Shikamaru smiled appreciatively but he can't help but feel that Chouji has too much confidence in him when he admittedly doesn't have much confidence in himself. In reality, he was apprehensive because he remembered that they usually celebrated their birthdays together with friends and family. But since their friends had other clean-up projects to do for the village after Pain's attack and their parents were helping with other matters. Their parents suggested that just he, Ino and Chouji celebrate together at a different restaurant but Chouji has the flu, so it's just them alone. He was planning to show Ino a place that he had stumbled on weeks before and then there, he would tell her how he felt. He looked over at her and noticed that she was silent the whole time they were walking.

So he asked her, "Ino, are you okay?"

She seemed to be snapping out of her thoughts to him and then replied, "I'm fine, I just had a lot on my mind. I mean there is still a lot rebuilding to do."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement as he took in their surroundings, people at work constructing new buildings for the ones that they lost and replied, "Yeah, Pain had nearly decimated the whole village and a lot of people were initially killed. It's unbelievable that they were all revived."

"Yes, it was thanks to Naruto that Pain was defeated," Ino commented.

Then he heard her murmur, "I was really worried about you..."

Shikamaru had looked at her again but this time in surprise, he never thought that Ino would admit that. Ino turned to him and he watched as a small blush on her cheeks. And then he asked her, "You were?"

Shikamaru watched Ino nod her head and then she confirmed her statement, "Yes I was, and I'm glad that you only had a broken leg."

He saw her turn her head away from him and saw that the blush on her cheeks had intensified slightly. To break the silence between them, he figured that he should be honest as well.

So he admitted, "I was worried about you too."

Ino looked up at him and it made him glance away for a minute but then he looked down at her again. Ino smiled up at him and he swears that his face got hotter.

Then she asked him, "Really?"

Shikamaru replied, "Yes, and I'm glad that weren't hurt at all."

"Thank you, Shika," Ino said to him as she gave him one of her smiles that seemed to seize around his heart.

He nodded his head and then they continued to walk through the village. Until she asked him, "Where do you think we should go to eat?"

Shikamaru had personally wanted something different besides barbeque so he answered, "Does sushi sound okay to you?"

Ino nodded her head and then they went to one sushi place that had been rebuilt. They had ordered their food after getting a table at a booth. Their conversations had been about the village and what their friends had been doing recently. For Shikamaru, it started to be a pleasant dinner with Ino since this was the first time that they were alone together.

 _"Almost like a date,"_ Shikamaru mused. But then subtly shook his head as if that would get the thought out of his head. Between bites he would glance at her and then take in her appearance.

 _"She really is beautiful,"_ Shikamaru thought.

Her sky-blue eyes always were more expressive than his were. They would have a fire within them when she was excited or angry. He also has seen them have a sparkle in them when she is happy. Her platinum blonde hair always was always put up in a ponytail with it flowing down her back ending past her waist. He often wondered if her hair was as soft as it looked, of course, he had never admitted to wanting to run his fingers through her hair to anyone. He also admits that her body seemed to be perfect with curves that girls would kill for. But what he really liked were her smiles. She could light up a room with her bright smile, and he always made it his personal mission to always make her smile, including with doing trivial tasks that she asks of him.

He saw that she seemed to be spacing out or that she might have been staring at him. But he had decided to see what was wrong with her.

"Ino, are you sure you're okay?" Shikamaru asked her.

He noticed that she seemed nervous because she answered hastily, "Yes, I'm fine, really. Now what were you saying before?"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow at that and explained, "I didn't say anything, Ino."

Now Shikamaru really started to worry because she always is the one to be speaking, not him so he asked again, "Are you sure you're okay, Ino? Your face is red."

He brought his hand across the table and put it on her forehead and asked, "Did you catch Chouji's flu?"

She gently pulled his hand away and answered him, "I'm okay, really. I was just thinking of something else. But thank you for your concern."

Shikamaru was a little skeptical but then he shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his sushi. But he still kept an eye on her just in case she did seem feverish.

After a little while, Ino playfully said to him, "I think now is the time for you to open your presents, Shika."

Shikamaru chuckled at her playfulness before he started to open Chouji's present first. It seemed a little weird to their parents and friends but it was Ino's idea that they open each other's present a few minutes before midnight. It was when they both had turned seven years old, but Shikamaru really didn't mind so much because he liked to think that this was a tradition that he only shares with Ino.

Shikamaru opened Chouji's present and to his surprise in the small parcel was surprisingly a large wad of ryo. Shikamaru complied to read the note Chouji left inside by pulling it out and he read it aloud.

After reading it, Ino commented playfully about the money, "It's about time that he paid you back."

The she asked him, "What did you receive from your parents?"

Shikamaru agreed with her about Chouji owing him while he put some of the money back into his wallet and left some out to pay for the bill for their meals. Then he answered her question, "A new shogi board game, since our original one was destroyed in the attack."

Then Shikamaru said to her, "Your turn Ino, you have to open yours."

Ino then brought Chouji's present out and proceeded to unwrap it. When he watched her open the box, she gasped as she saw a small handheld mirror that looked ornate and had delicate designs on the back of it.

"Wow, this looks really nice," Ino said as she looked at the mirror and it was the right size to see her whole face and it looked to him that she loved how the mirror looked. She read the note from Chouji and it said:

 _Ino,_

 _I thought you would like this mirror. It was from a nearby market village but it is very nice because it was originally made in Kusagakure. I hope that you like it. Happy Birthday, Ino!_

 _Chouji_

He saw her smile and then smiled as well because she liked her present. Then later, they left the restaurant and started to walk around the village. And he noticed that it was close to midnight so he thought that it would be good time as any to show her his surprise. Then Shikamaru gripped onto her hand and then pulled her with him.

He heard her inquire, "Where are you taking me Shika?"

He only answered, "You'll see."

He continued to walk until he led her into the forest outside of the gates. He was sure of the path to take because he had always taken this path many times. He kept his grip on her hand but made sure that it didn't hurt her. Then he led her to the cave that he always went through and cracked a glow stick to light their way.

The he said to her, "When we get to the other end of this cave, close your eyes before we get out."

"Why?" Ino asked him.

Shikamaru looked back at her and explained, "It's a surprise."

He saw her nod her head in understanding and continued to lead her through the cave. When he saw the exit ahead of him, he requested her, "Close your eyes, Ino."

When he made sure that her eyes were closed, he placed his hands on her shoulders and then he slowly walked her out of the cave. When they were outside, Ino asked him, "Can I open my eyes now?"

He answered, "Sure, open them."

He watched as she opened her eyes and then he heard her gasp because of the beautiful field of wildflowers surrounding a lake that is perfectly clear with the moonlight reflecting off of the surface, a place that he believed she would love.

Ino turned back to him with a smile on her face and asked him, "How did you find this place?"

He shrugged his shoulders and then answered her, "I was just looking for some place to be by myself and I stumbled upon it in the forest."

"But why show it to me?" Ino asked him.

"Because I wanted to and I thought that it could be a secret place for both of us…" Shikamaru trailed off in embarrassment.

He knew he was blushing because he felt a little warm on his face. Then he saw one of her smiles that made her eyes seem to sparkle again. And then he watched her walk up to him and then he was surprised that she was hugging him tightly with her arms around his neck. He had flinched for a minute but then he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and he couldn't help but think that she felt soft.

Then he heard her whisper in his ear, "Thank you for sharing your secret place with me.

He gave a half-smile in return and replied, "Your welcome."

Then Ino said to him, "Shikamaru, now you have to open my present before it gets past midnight."

Shikamaru nodded at her as he brought out the small present that Ino gave him earlier and then he slowly opened it. After he tore the paper off the box, he opened the lid of a blue velvet box and was pleasantly surprised to reveal a silver pendant that had looked like the Nara symbol on a silver chain.

He listened to Ino explain, "I thought that it would look nice on you and you can hide it under your shirt if you don't want to show it to others."

Shikamaru then smiled down at her and then said to her, "Thank you, Ino. I really like it."

Then he put the box and paper in his pocket and then put the chain around his neck and fastened it. The pendant caught the light of the moon and it reflected the light, making it seem to light up against his black sweater. He really did like the necklace, because he had thought that it did look nice.

Ino smiled in contentment at him and then exclaimed, "Happy Birthday, Shika!" Then she brought out her present from him that she received from him earlier.

Shikamaru waited for a minute before he knew that it was midnight and then said to her, "Happy Birthday, Ino."

He watched as she started to tear the paper off of it slowly, and he was anxious if she would like the present she got for her.

He watched her stare at her present before she opened the purple velvet box. Then he saw her gasp at what was inside. It was a silver locket with sapphires on the front of it and matching sapphire earrings. He had a feeling of relief when he saw her looking at them in awe and then she smiled at him, then she hugged him tightly once again.

He heard her whisper in his ear, "Thank you so much, Shika. They're beautiful."

He watched as she had brought out the locket and then he took the locket out of her hands.

"Allow me, Ino," Shikamaru whispered.

Ino nodded while she brushed her hair away from her neck and then he had brushed the skin of the back of her neck which to him, felt soft.

Then he whispered again, "Look inside the locket."

Shikamaru watched Ino open the locket to reveal an old picture of them when they were little kids on one side and then another one of them that had been taken when they turned fifteen. Now they were both seventeen.

Then he said, "I have one more thing to say."

He gathered his courage and leaned down to where his lips were a mere inch from hers, and he looked into her eyes.

He whispered to her, "I love you, Ino."

He brought his lips to hers and he felt her stiffen; he was a little worried that she may pull away but then was relieved when she gave into his kiss and returned it enthusiastically. When air was needed, they pulled away from each other and gazed at each other with half-lidded eyes.

Then he saw Ino smile widely up at him and it stunned him because of how beautiful it is.

He heard her whisper, "I love you too, Shika."

He was surprised but then he felt his lips twitch upwards because he couldn't believe that the girl he loves, loves him too. Then he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and he was brought down for another kiss, while he felt her smile into the kiss.

He felt that this was right, Ino in his arms, and so help him as long as he lived, he would never let her go.

 **I hope that you liked it. The next prompt is: Childhood Memories. Please feel free to leave a review.**


	3. Childhood Memories

**Here is the day 3: Childhood Memories for ShikaIno week. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

 **Childhood Memories**

Shikamaru was lying under a tree, watching the clouds in the sky like usual. But really, his mind wasn't on the clouds right now; he had been thinking about his teammate, Ino. She had always been on his mind lately but can anyone blame him? When he is aware that he is in love with her and he just can't seem to get her out of his head? He is a genius by birth and one of his skills in using his head is that he can't easily forget every memory he shared with Ino. He remembers all of the times when she was angry, sad, or determined. But what he remembers most of all was the day he first met her. It was on a comfortable day like this and they were six years old when she had come traipsing into his life.

 ** _Eleven Years Ago…_**

 _Shikamaru was lying on the grass underneath the tree of one of his favorite to cloud-watch from. He had just gone out of his house to get away from his nagging mother. He always found her strict nature troublesome among other things. When he was cloud-watching, he was at peace and his thoughts would drift away along with the clouds. He would have just continued with watching the clouds and then fall asleep for his nap. His eyes were closed but as soon as he opened them again, he was suddenly looking into a pair of blue eyes, eyes that were as blue as the sky above. This new comer had startled him so much that he sat up quickly and bumped the person's head with his._

 _"Ow!" a voice cried that was unmistakably female._

 _After he rubbed his forehead where he hit his head, he looked more closely at who disturbed his peace. It was a girl, about his age if he is not mistaken; her platinum blonde hair was short with a red clip on the left side on her temple. She was wearing a pink dress with a smaller purple skirt over it. But he was just openly staring at her before he saw that she was glaring at him._

 _The little girl proclaimed, "That hurt!"_

 _Then she crossed her arms and then continued to glare at him, while tapping her foot._

 _Then she asked, "Well?"_

 _He looks at her quizzically, and then asks, "Well, what?"_

 _She looked at him incredulously before yelling, "Aren't you going to apologize?"_

 _"For what?" Shikamaru inquired again._

 _She let out a frustrated growl before answering, "For bumping my forehead!"_

 _"Oh, well, I'm sorry about that but you startled me by staring at me. Most people don't like to be stared at." Shikamaru somewhat apologized._

 _The girl huffed but then reluctantly replied, "Well then, I'm sorry for staring at you."_

 _Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and then laid himself back down onto the grass, placing his hands behind his head._

 _He heard her come closer to him and then she asked, "Can I sit here?" She indicated to the spot next to him._

 _He opened one eye and then answered, "Go ahead."_

 _She sat down on the grass next to him and then discreetly watched her from the corner of his eye, wondering, **"What is a girl doing here in the first place, because this one is definitely troublesome."**_

 _Then she started picking the small daisies that grew there and started to weave them into a ring, which Shikamaru recalled that it was a flower crown._

 _Then she asked while weaving, "Why were you staring at the clouds? Shouldn't you be playing like other kids?"_

 _Shikamaru looked over at her curiously, why someone would be talking to him about his hobbies, especially a girl; he didn't know. But he could tell that she was genuinely curious so he decided to humor her._

 _"It's too much energy to play; I'd really rather do nothing. I like to look at the clouds, because I want to be like one," he answered._

 _The girl looked at him with a raised eyebrow, she asked, "Why would you want to be like a cloud?"_

 _Shikamaru felt a little weird telling a complete stranger his thoughts but he couldn't help himself. It was almost like that he suddenly feels like he could tell her anything._

 _So he sat up and then answered again, "Because they are continuously drifting through the sky because of the wind, they don't have a care in the world as they drift along. I want an easy life when I grow up and just go through my life living easy."_

 _Then the girl bluntly stated, "You're weird."_

 _Shikamaru started to scowl at her but then it was wiped off his face when she placed the flower crown on his head._

 _He looked up at her and then she said to him, "But I like you."_

 _Then she suddenly smiled at him, a bright smile that made her eyes sparkle, leaving Shikamaru suddenly speechless and his cheeks were pink._

 _She held out her hand to him and she said, "I'm Ino, what's your name?"_

 _He stared at her hand and then watched her smile again before he held her hand to shake it and then he replied, "Shikamaru…"_

 **Present**

Now they were here but under different circumstances, he was on a date with her, after a few others and she was sitting by him again, weaving a flower crown like last time. His lips twitched upwards in a smile and he started to chuckle.

Ino looked down at him beside her and asked curiously, "What's so funny, Shika?"

Shikamaru looked over at her and answered, "I was just recalling the day when we first met. At that time, I really had no idea why you wanted to talk to me when you could play with other kids."

Ino smiled and then once again, she put a flower crown on his head, surprising him and then she replied, "There is a reason why I wanted to talk to you and spend time with you."

Shikamaru looked over at her and waited for her reason and then she answered, "Because, back then, I thought you were cute."

Shikamaru looked surprised but then smirked and then he asked, "Really?"

Ino nodded her head while giving a big smile, the kind that had stunned him years ago and still does. He gently took her hand into his and smiled at her.

"That day, I thought that you looked pretty with your smile that I love so much," Shikamaru confessed.

He paused before he added, "Your smile made me want to always protect you and have you keep smiling."

Ino laughed, "That's corny, Shika."

Shikamaru looked down at her, feeling embarrassed for being called corny when he really means it.

But then she brought herself closer to him and says, "But I love you anyway."

Shikamaru brought his lips down to her and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips and then replies, "I love you too, Ino."

Then they both lay on the grass together and watch the clouds drift by, both content to be together like this and hopefully for a few years to come.

 **I hope that you liked this little story for the prompt. Next is College AU. Please feel free to leave a review.**


	4. College AU

**Here is the next part of the ShikaIno week prompts. I hope to have them done sooner. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does** **.**

 **College AU**

Ino walked into her new Calculus class that she was taking in her junior year, she has no idea what her professor is like but she hopes that he isn't too strict or something. So she waited in the classroom with other students and there are still some students coming in. It was one of her morning classes so she seemed to be a bit sleepy. When she shook her head to wake up, she saw that the clock read eight, and then the door opened to reveal her professor. Only what shocked her most, was that she actually knew him. Ino was stunned to see, an old friend of hers when she was a young girl, she saw her old friend, Shikamaru Nara.

He had been one of her best friends when they were in kindergarten until the fourth grade when he had moved with his family. The last time she saw him was when she said goodbye to him before he went with his parents in their car to drive away. She was really sad that day, because she would miss one of her best friends and wouldn't be able to see him again.

Sure, they had exchanged e-mails from time to time but by the time she finished high school, she was in mourning because of her father dying in a car accident. So she didn't have the heart to write him again.

Shikamaru had introduced himself to the class and basically had gone over the procedure of first day introductions.

Though she wasn't paying attention until she heard him call out, "Miss?"

Startled, she breathed deeply to regain her composure and said to the class, "Hello, I'm Ino Yamanaka."

Then she fell silent as she was the last person to introduce herself. Then after the introductions, and the telling of the basic schedule he let everyone go. Only Ino had stayed after the class was let out.

Ino then let out an exasperated sigh, "Why didn't you tell me that you had already graduated college? You could have continued writing to me."

"I didn't know if you had still wanted to. I had heard from Chouji that your father had passed away a few years back. My condolences, by the way," Shikamaru replied though he wasn't facing her.

Then he faced her and added, "After your last e-mail, I didn't know what happened at the time but I guess it was something bad to make you stop writing to me."

Ino glanced away from him and then said apologetically, "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to not write anymore. I was busy with many things and getting into college."

Shikamaru smirked and then proclaimed, "You always did keep yourself busy to avoid troublesome subjects."

Ino huffed and was about to retort but then, Shikamaru cut her off, "I don't have my other classes until noon. If you want Ino, we could catch up with each other over coffee."

Ino thought over his offer and then she smiled, "Well, I don't have my other classes until later and I don't have work. So then I accept your offer…"

Then playfully she added, "Professor Nara."

He let out a chuckle and "Just call me by my name."

Ino nodded and replied, "Okay, Shika."

"Not that troublesome nickname, I would think that you outgrew that, Ino," Shikamaru complained though half-heartedly.

"No, I haven't seen you in years, so I have the privilege to call you that and you mister, have a lot of stuff to tell me, so don't think you can get away with not talking," Ino retorted with playful scolding.

"Besides…" Ino whispered, before hugging him tightly, "I missed you, Shika."

Shikamaru returned the hug and replied, "I missed you too."

Ino pulled away from the hug and then wiped her eyes to keep the tears from coming out.

Then she smiled up at him and then she held onto his hand and exclaimed, "Now, how about that coffee, Shika?"

Shikamaru was a little surprised that she held his hand but then brushed it off and squeezed her hand in return. Then they went out of the building and caught up on each other's lives and maybe, just maybe build something more between them.

 **This was more like a drabble. Perhaps I could make it longer if I see some errors. The next prompt is Long Kiss Goodbye. Please feel free to leave a review.**


	5. Long Kiss Goodbye

**Here is the next prompt for ShikaIno week. I know that it is late but I still wanted to at least contribute to it before the end of September. Hope you like this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

 **Long Kiss Goodbye**

Shikamaru and Ino were in the Nara forest, they were spending a bit of time together before Ino goes on her first spy mission but without Shikamaru. He asked her to spend time with him before she had to leave in an hour. They were really just content to be in each other's arms and then he suddenly gripped her tighter, feeling that if he held on to her she didn't have to leave. Ino merely returned the gesture and then she looked at the diamond ring on her ring finger, admiring the beauty of it. Shikamaru had proposed two months ago on their first year anniversary and she couldn't have been happier to one day be called his wife.

"Shikamaru, please don't be so tense. It was bound to happen at one point, since I have my techniques that are the most essential to this mission, I'll be okay," Ino reassured her fiancé.

Shikamaru sighed, "It still doesn't make me feel better. This is your first mission as a spy and it is your first solo mission. I know you can take care of yourself but I still worry about you."

Ino smiled at his statement and turned her head to look at Shikamaru and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. Shikamaru held her hand in his and sighed sadly. Ino gave him a meaningful look that signified that it was time for her to get to the gates. Shikamaru sadly nodded his head, got up from the ground and then helped her up as well. Then they both walked to the gates together and they were deliberately walking a bit slower, to prolong the time. When they were right at the gates, Ino turned to look up at him and smiled sadly up at him with unshed tears.

Ino hugged him with her arms around his neck and whispered, "Goodbye, Shika."

Shikamaru hugged her back tightly and shook his head. He looked down at her and tilted her chin upwards and rebutted, "It's 'see you later' troublesome woman, don't make it sound we'll never see each other again."

Ino smiled up at him and then she framed his face in her hands and brought him down for a kiss. The kiss started slow but then it turned passionate when she licked his lips and he opened his mouth and let her tongue play with his. Before it got too heated though; they pulled apart and then they slowly let go of the other.

Before she completely let go of his hand, she said to him, "See you later, Shika."

"See you soon," Shikamaru before letting go of her hand and then she walked through the gates.

He saw her look back at him one more time and then she waved at him while he waved in return, She turned back towards the road and then took off to her destination and Shikamaru watched as she leapt through the trees. Even though no one was there to see him, he struggled not to cry openly. But to no avail, he let out a few tears, fearing for Ino's life where she is potentially in danger. With the risks in mind, he wished that their kiss goodbye was just a little longer.

 **I know it is short but perhaps that I can fix them later. Next is Heads of Their Clans. Please feel free to leave a review.**


	6. Heads of Their Clans

**Here is Head of Their Clans for ShikaIno week despite it being late. AN: In this, I had pretended that 700 or the novels hadn't happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

 **Heads of Their Clans**

The ceremony for their rise of positions as Clan Heads wasn't small; in fact, it was one of the biggest and happiest celebrations since Naruto and Hinata's wedding. It was their own wedding day, and at the end of it they will be the Heads of both of their clans. True, it was difficult to get the elders of the clans to let them get married after their two year relationship. But in the end, Shikamaru had threatened the elders of his clan that if they won't let him marry Ino and let them lead their own clans, he would renounce his birthright position and marry into Ino's family if he has to, just so he could be with her. With Shikaku's son making a threat that serious, they saw that he would do it and they also saw that he was someone who had loved Ino deeply, so they agreed to let them marry.

Shikamaru was at the altar waiting for his bride and admittedly, he was a little nervous. Chouji, who was his best man, saw that he was nervous.

He placed his hand on his shoulder and said to him, "Shikamaru, you need to relax. You and Ino deserved this for being able to change the elders' minds about you two marrying."

Shikamaru smiled, "Thanks Chouji, I'm just a little nervous. I mean this is a big step for both of us and the clans. No one has ever thought about possible children with Nara and Yamanaka blood."

Shikamaru paused before adding, "Besides, if you and Choza-san weren't there with us. I think that without your support, we wouldn't be here right now."

"You two are my best friends; I want the both of you to be happy together with each other, not apart and possibly married to other people," Chouji replied with a smile.

Shikamaru was truly grateful to his best friend and then he nodded to him before he had to be in place for the ceremony. Then a few minutes later, every eye was at the end of the aisle. First, they saw little Mirai in her dress dropping flower petals smiling and then they saw Akamaru behind her, carefully holding a small pillow with their wedding rings on it in his mouth. Of course, it was unusual for a dog to be the ring bearer, but Kiba insisted and Akamaru was so happy.

Then Chouji and Sakura came out first, arms linked since they are Best Man and Maid of Honor respectively. Then behind them, were Naruto and Hinata, walking arm in arm and they were happy since they are married. Then behind them were Sai and Temari; Ino chose Sai to be there because he is a good friend of Sakura's and Shikamaru suggested that Temari be paired with Sai since she is good friends with him. Though it was laughable that he ever was thought to be in a relationship with Temari; they were only friends.

Then Shikamaru looked at the end of the aisle behind Sai and Temari was a lone figure in the doorway with Choza holding out his hand to the person. Then the last person stepped out of the shadows and revealed to everyone that it was Ino. When Shikamaru saw Ino in her dress; he was speechless, if anything it made her even more beautiful. And he felt like the luckiest man in all of the Five Ninja Nations. Her hair was put into an elegant bun on top of her head with some strands framing her face and with her usual bang curled. Her dress was made of pure silk with crystal beads sewn on the sweetheart bodice and had a flowing skirt. In her hands, she was holding pure white lilies and she was wearing a necklace with a heart pendant; a gift from her father before he had passed. Ino linked her arm with Chouza's and she smiled at Shikamaru from down the aisle which he returned. Seeing her smile and knowing that she will be his wife made his nervousness go away.

Then they exchanged wedding vows and their rings and then they kissed, enforcing the moment that they are husband and wife. Also two of the official clan elders from both of their clans had given both of them a token of their clans to have them officially be the Heads of their clans. He enclosed her hand in his and he smiled down at her and then they proceeded to walk down from the altar towards the doorway. Then as they were on their way to their selected reception area, he couldn't help but think, _"Best day of my life…"_

 **Hope that you like this, so if you did, please feel free to leave a review. The last prompt for next time is After Happily Ever After. Until next time.**


	7. After Happily Ever After

**Well, this is the last prompt for ShikaIno week 2015. I wish that there was better timing on my part but I hope to be better with my time. Hope you enjoy this last prompt. AN: This is a sequel of the prompt before this. This is also a version of the ending of Naruto that is not 700 and in no way connected to my current story Who We Are.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

 **After Happily Ever After**

Shikamaru had been happily married to Ino for at least 13 years and they have twin boys, Inoichi and Shikaku were just finishing up in the academy and they will be Genin soon. As he watches Seventh Hokage and one of his important friends, Naruto type away on his computer that was recently a technological advancement in their society. He watches how Naruto exhausts himself and then then he ends up going home late. Sometimes he offers to finish up for him but he always refuses, saying that it his job as the Hokage to finish paperwork. He had to admire his determination; that was always something that he felt he couldn't do.

He was brought out of his reverie when Naruto asked, "How has Ino been recently?"

Ino is currently off duty from her Jounin duties for she was expecting their third child and he was excited about it as much as she was.

He answers, "She is fine, could do without the mood swings though."

Naruto chuckled and continued to type and since the sun was setting, he said to Shikamaru, "Well, it's getting late; you go on home, I'll be finished up here soon."

He was about to object but Naruto cut him off, "I'll be fine, really."

Naruto waved his hand for him to go and gave a tired smile. He gave one in return and then bowed to him respectfully and then waved his hand before exiting the office.

He walked with his hands in his pockets and looked around and just took in the sight of how much the village had grown and changed. Then when he had gotten home he heard Ino's loud voice scolding one of their sons or both from the sound of it. He smiled affectionately and wondered to himself how he can handle Ino when she is in one of her moods.

Then he entered through the door and called out, "I'm home."

Then he saw his sons peek around the front hall and then Inoichi, a blond-haired boy with brown eyes greeted him, "Welcome home, Dad."

Then Shikaku, a boy that looked exactly like him but he had his grandfather Inoichi's eye color greeted him as well, "Hey, Old man."

He chuckled and then ruffled his sons' hair before going into the kitchen and was watching Ino cook over the stove. Then he came up behind her and then hugged her gently to his chest, his hand rubbing her rounding stomach.

He whispered in her ear, "I'm home, Ino."

Ino sighed contently and then tilted her head to turn toward him and gave him a kiss and then she replied, "Welcome home, Shika."

And honestly, there was no place anywhere that he would rather be, than at home with his family, especially with Ino, his true love, whom had claimed his heart years ago.

 **I hope that you enjoyed my contributions for ShikaIno week depsite them being late. The week also included the question why I still ship ShikaIno. That will be on my profile and you are all free to look at it. Thank you for reading my little stories of one of my favorite ships in Naruto. Please feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
